


Sleep.

by DxityDoo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, Thor-centric, literally just angst, set in a universe where Loki is good now, the rest are just mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxityDoo/pseuds/DxityDoo
Summary: "Thor," his voice was soft. Thor knew what he was thinking – he, himself, had thought it a thousand times before – but it wasn't right. He knew his brother, this was just another one of his tricks, nothing to worry about."No, Captain. Loki is merely pretending – he always thinks he can fool me – but I won't fall for his trickery again," Thor told him, steadfastly, brushing the Captain's hand from his shoulder.Loki had been thought dead twice before - it was becoming almost usual for him to escape by the hairs on his chin and Thor knows this. He trusts his brother to always make it out alive by some miracle he knows not of.Until he doesn't.





	Sleep.

It had been a hard battle. Whatever up and coming supervillain of the week was determined to make the Avenger's lives as difficult as possible and that he had. 

The demigod was exhausted, having been fighting for far too long now. All he wanted was to go back to Asgard and sleep but he needed to find Loki – he couldn't leave him here by himself, especially given his history. 

Somewhere in the middle of the fight, Thor had lost track of his brother's whereabouts and, as the dust began to settle, he whirled Mjölnir around his wrist, lifting off the ground – it was the fastest way to find him after all. 

A speck of green flashed across his vision for a second. Found him. 

He landed next to him, pulling off the famous Superhero Landing almost effortlessly and turned to Loki, grinning – surely, he'd seen that, right? 

But something wasn't right. 

Loki's eyes were closed, skin grey. Thor reached out a shaky hand and almost instantly recoiled from the sudden chill of Loki's skin. Thor huffed, annoyed. 

"Playing tricks again, brother? You should know that will not fool me again," Thor said, lowering himself to a sitting position beside Loki. If Loki had heard him, he didn't show it, his face not even twitching. 

Thor frowned – they didn't have time for this. 

"Asgard is awaiting our return, we should not delay." Again, Loki didn't move. Thor was beginning to grow impatient. "Loki. Cease this at once!" 

Thor felt the Avengers arriving, drawn to him by his loud voice. He didn't pay them much attention, intent on getting Loki to move. He could not return home without him – not again. 

"Loki, you must move. Let your illusion drop so we may go, brother." A hand on his shoulder. Thor looked up. The Captain. His eyes were heavy with grief, his shoulders slumped. 

"Thor," his voice was soft. Thor knew what he was thinking – he, himself, had thought it a thousand times before – but it wasn't right. He knew his brother, this was just another one of his tricks, nothing to worry about. 

"No, Captain. Loki is merely pretending – he always thinks he can fool me – but I won't fall for his trickery again," Thor told him, steadfastly, brushing the Captain's hand from his shoulder. "Come on, Loki, brother. Do not keep me waiting." 

"Thor, I'm sorry," Banner this time – were they all taken in by Loki's trick? Could none of them see it for what it was? 

"There is no need to be sorry, my good friend," Thor smiled, expecting to see the sorrow melt from the doctor's eyes. It didn't. If anything, it increased. "It is another of my brother's schemes. You need not let him fool you." 

"Thor, please," that was Natasha – she had not fooled too, surely? 

"You need not worry, Widow. Loki is not hurt – it is but an illusion, see?" He bent down, lightning fast, tickling along Loki's sides – something the younger brother had always hated but was a sure-fire way to get a reaction. Nothing. 

Pulling back, Thor stopped, looking at his hands in confusion. He felt rather than saw the Avengers exchange a saddened glance behind his back. 

"It's not!" And suddenly, Tony was in front of him, suit-clad hands on his shoulders, shaking him, eyes desperate, fearful... Sympathetic. 

Thor pulled back, shrugging the hands away. How could he make them understand? This was just Loki being Loki. He was not... He was just messing around as he always did. 

"It is merely a trick, Man of Iron – an- an illusion." But Thor felt less sure of himself now. 

"No, Thor," Tony's hands were on his shoulders again, his voice loud, harsh. "It's not a trick! It's not an illusion! It's not some new scheme of Loki's – this is real." The hands were gone and Thor almost missed the weight – maybe it would've lessened the blow somehow. "Loki is dead." 

Thor felt his heart twist – how could the Man of Iron say such a thing? Loki was not- He was not- He couldn't be- 

Dead. 

That word echoed inside his head. Suddenly, everything was too loud. The skies were too bright – why was the sun out? It should be rain! Thor could feel hands on his shoulders and his back, light, comforting but all his eyes could see was Loki's face, emotionless, cold, grey. 

Loki was gone. 

No. He couldn't be gone. No. No. No. 

He was not dead! He was not! He couldn't be! He had survived so much. He always came back! Always. 

"No. You are mistaken, Man of Iron. He- he's not dead... It's just a trick – it's just one of his tricks! He's just messing around," then he was shaking Loki, movements harsh, unrestrained. Loki would wake up. He would smirk and say 'of course it was a trick, dear brother. I would never die,' and Thor would turn to the Avengers and tell them he told them so and everything would be fine, and everything would be good. 

But Loki remained unresponsive, body jerking from side to side, head lolling against the dusty ground. 

No. No. No. This wasn't happening. No. No. 

And then, suddenly, Thor stopped. His hands fell to his sides. 

Thor, God of Thunder, an unbeaten, mighty warrior, Prince of Asgard and heir to the throne had, finally, been defeated. 

Even he could not fight against death.


End file.
